El espiritu del bosque
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda sobre ella, Shouto siempre la escucha desde pequeño y le interesa hasta cierto punto; es en un invierno cuando la conoce entre una pequeña desorientación.


_El espíritu del bosque._

 _One-shot._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, los lugares mencionados son invención mía y espero que les guste.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los lugares inventados vienen de la historia que tengo por ahí en wattpad, cuando vi la imagen dije esto es para un one-shot.

 **Pareja:** TodOchako.

Capítulo único.

Las historias que cuentan en Cease son demasiado fantásticas o eso cree Shouto cada día que las escucha más, el frío invierno azota la región cada invierno y es cuando crece más una historia en particular que escucha desde niño. Lo que parece ser la libertad del espíritu del bosque hasta primavera donde vuelve a convertirse en un gran árbol de cerezo que alberga consigo cientos de misterios, la mayoría de la gente la describe como una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño como si fuera una pintura que a medida va volviéndose real y unos ojos castaños que resplandecen en el frio invierno de todos los años. Muchas veces esa historia la acompaña una, donde habla sobre una tribu que protege al espíritu del bosque de las malas personas, llegando al punto que mueren una vez que intentan robar el tesoro místico que ellos cuidan con recelo.

Es justo cuando ese invierno de su cumpleaños diecisiete, termina perdido en el bosque de un nombre tan particular; el bosque de Himitsu aguarda un misterio entre su capa de nieve sobre los cientos de árboles y entonces, la ve caminando con los pies descalzos por la fría capa de hielo de un lago. La escucha reír como una libre alma, se mueve con gracia en una pequeña danza que suelta a su alrededor las entonaciones del invierno que acompañan su soledad hasta que a su lado llega un hombre sobre un dragón rojo que de inmediato se transforma en un humano. Ella tiende su mano transformando su alrededor en un cálido recibimiento, donde el hombre la cubre con una capa roja con un pelaje en la cima y agradece ese noble gesto que cubre su cuerpo debido a que carga un vestido de una tela blanca.

—No deberías estar afuera, los humanos vienen en tu búsqueda cada año —dice el hombre que de repente suelta un bufido molesto—. Se vuelve un dolor en el trasero venir a cuidarte en esta época, mi tribu pasa el frio invierno aquí

—Agradezco ese noble gesto, Bakugou —contesta ella con una voz tan melodiosa que Shouto siente su corazón derretirse por completo—y me es grato saber que incluso Kirishima-kun quiera venir siendo un dragón de tierras calientes

—Lo hago porque después es bonito venir al bosque —responde Eijirou juntando un poco de madera alrededor de donde esta—y porque, Uraraka-san es demasiado buena cuidando el lugar

—Al anochecer volveremos, por lo mientras el idiota anda haciendo una fogata y puedes quedarte con la capa en ese tiempo —comenta el contrario caminando a donde estaba el dragón—. Vendrán los demás, así que no te preocupes por solo hablar con nosotros dos

Ambos se pierden entre el cielo azulado, entonces es cuando Shouto centra su mirada en ella y la ve caminar con total tranquilidad por el lugar hasta sentarse enfrente de la fogata; no pierde de vista los detalles de su rostro donde resplandecen sus mejillas donde resplandecen pequeños detalles rosados en sus mofletes y su cabello castaño aguarda un resplandor de la nieve que ha caído durante esos minutos que estuvo de pie.

—Puedes sentarte si gustas, ellos no vendrán hasta el ocaso —habla ella volteando a ver a Shouto, acompañada de una gran sonrisa tan pura como ninguna otra—. No tienes por qué temer, yo no haré nada malo y sé igual que tus intensiones no son para nada malas

—Creo que no deberías hablar con un extraño —responde él caminando hasta donde esta ella— y si ese es el punto donde comienzas a decir que no lo soy, es una total farsa puede que sea como ellos han dicho —suelta un leve suspiro e intenta no perderse en su mirada—. Un completo extraño que busca con interés al espíritu del bosque

—Tu no me harás daño, lo veo en tu mirada —ella le responde con sinceridad haciendo un pequeño lugar para que Shouto se siente a su lado—. Ya has de conocer que soy, el espíritu del bosque y anteriormente era Uraraka Ochako en otra vida muy lejana

—Soy Todoroki Shouto, el príncipe de Cease —dice Shouto ahora sabiendo su nombre de ella

Los minutos pasan, una pequeña charla inicia entre ambos donde la que mayor habla es Ochako y se ve que disfruta de la compañía contraria mientras sonríe como una joven alegre hasta que es el ocaso donde Shouto tiene que irse siguiendo las indicaciones de ella. Se despiden e incluso, ella hace que él prometa volver al día siguiente para poder hablar más cosas porque se siente sola al permanecer dentro del bosque durante las tres estaciones hasta ser libre en el invierno donde no puede conversar con nadie más, solo en ocasiones con la tribu que cuida del bosque y de ella. Así hace Shouto, vuelve todos los días sin tener explicación alguna del porque lo hace, solo sabe que algo dentro de sí mismo se anda convirtiendo por completo, se transforma en un sentimiento cálido que puede florecer en cualquier momento.

Lo intuye a finales de diciembre cuando la escucha a ella decir sobre su interés de conocer el mar, aunque ella no debe moverse del bosque de Himitsu y quiere con todo su ser poder mostrarle lo que ella quiere, aunque se vuelva imposible de lograr. Terminando por acariciar sus mejillas, antes de acercarse por completo a su rostro, hipnotizado por su mirada que sigue impaciente pidiendo que algo suceda y al final se unen ambos labios por completo donde Ochako siente su rostro arder por el calor que provoca esa acción mientras que Shouto se pierde en lo suaves que pueden ser sus labios de ella.

—Eso está mal, yo volveré a marcharme a inicios de primavera, Todoroki-kun —dice Ochako tan triste por ese destino que tiene ella—. No puedo hacerte esto, mucho menos a una persona muy buena como tú

—Te esperare, volveré a visitarte todos los inviernos hasta volver a convertirme en la nieve que te acompañe para siempre —responde Shouto tomando sus mejillas de ella—. Solo se paciente, espera por mi

—Shou-kun —murmura ella con lágrimas en su rostro—. Te esperare, igual prométeme que me esperaras

Él asiente despacio envolviendo el cuerpo ajeno en un cálido abrazo, para cuando inicia la primavera; la ve regresar al lugar donde debe permanecer y observa como ella se va convirtiendo en un árbol de cerezo que aguarda en la espera del invierno para volver a encontrarse de nuevo con aquel príncipe que ha prometido con el paso del tiempo convertirse en su compañía en invierno.

* * *

 _Ufff, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que subo algo en FF? Creo que unos seis meses, tal vez y esta vez, me he atrevido a subir algo que escribi hace poco y lo subi en la plataforma de Wattpad._

 _Espero que les guste este one-shot._


End file.
